Herr Mannelig
by Yamazakura
Summary: Sir Mannelig, Sir Mannelig, won't you marry me, For all that I'll gladly give you? You may answer only 'yes' or 'no', Will you do so or no? [SasuNaru, AU]


**Title**: Herr Mannelig  
**Genre**: humor/romance (with a tidbit of angst)  
**Pairing**: SasuNaru  
**Paring**: M or something in between of PG-13 and NC/17 (for Sakura's dirty mouth and_ some _explicity)  
**Length**: around 2,850 words  
**Summary**: _Sir Mannelig, Sir Mannelig, won't you marry me,__  
__For all that I'll gladly give you?__  
__You may answer only 'yes' or 'no',__  
__Will you do so or no?_  
**A/N**: this is a birthday present to my friend Roy, whom I shall thank for introducing me to: yaoi, Naruto and SasuNaru. You make my University years truly the best of my life.  
'_Herr Mannelig_' is an ancient Swedish ballade, but you might have heard it being sung by '_In Extremo_'. Amazing group and amazing version of the song for all I have, but here I mean it being sung by another band - '_Garmarna_'.

* * *

**Herr Mannelig**

_Early one morning before the sun did rise __  
__And the birds sang their sweet song…_

Sasuke knew that the new transfer student was going to bring problems along the moment he saw him at the airport. He felt headache crawling up his spine in order to get into the scull when he realized that the strange hybrid of Japanese and Swedish features – small frame, bright blue eyes and blond hair – was the Uzumaki Naruto he had been sent out to fetch. Unsurprisingly, generously presented to the Student Council' Vice-President burden didn't bore personality of either of the nations, being neither calm nor reserved. As a cocktail cherry, on top of that was yet another present – the cheerful dumbass, who was to spend a semester in the University of Kyoto studying programming, didn't speak Japanese.

_Bittida en morgon innan solen upprann__  
__Innan foglarna började sjunga_

* * *

_The mountain troll proposed to the fair squire,-__  
__She had a false deceitful tongue._

It happened that no one of the Computer Science Faculty could speak English well enough to decipher Uzumaki's way too lively chattering… No one except for him, Sasuke, and soon his roommate was sent away, replaced by the blond foreigner whom Sasuke was forced to entertain.

"Well, it was because my grandfather was Japanese – he thought it would be fun to give me a Japanese name… Old geezer."

"Well, I thought it could be fun to have a look at the way you program out here – and how the hell can you, not knowing English?"

"Well, it's like, I can't stand your food – we, Scandinavian people, need more than rice balls with tiny pieces of fish!"

And Sasuke, cold-blooded and arrogant bastard as he was, felt like strangling Naruto with a passion he had never thought he possessed.

_Bergatrollet friade till fager ungersven__  
__Hon hade ne falskeliger tunga_

* * *

_"Sir Mannelig, Sir Mannelig won't you marry me, __  
__For all that I'll gladly give you? __  
__You may answer only yes or no, __  
__Will you do so or no?"_

"Take me, Sasuke, take me right here and now!" Naruto whined, tugging at the collar of his ridiculously orange shirt to expose a tanned shoulder.

"Shut up."

"Oh, I can't wait any longer! Please, Sasuke!" he panted, running long fingers along the jaw line, throwing his head back and exposing flawless skin of his neck.

"Shut _the fuck_ up."

"Let me kiss your steps, Sasuke! Let me wash your dirty underwear, Sasuke! Just do _it_ now!"

Sasuke threw the textbook at the laughing Naruto, who easily ducked it and kept on acting as an obsessed fangirl.

"Take me, Sasuke, take me!"

And for some weird reason – and curve of Naruto's collarbones had nothing to do with it – he felt more like laughing than anything else. But he scolded his features and lunged at the blond, intending to teach him a lesson.

_Herr Mannelig herr Mannelig trolofven i mig__  
__För det jag bjuder så gerna__  
__I kunnen väl svara endast ja eller nej__  
__Om i viljen eller ej_

* * *

_"To you I will give the twelve great steeds, __  
__That graze in a shady grove. __  
__Never has a saddle been mounted on their backs __  
__Nor had a bit in their mouths."_

"Stop clutching to me like that, there's nothing to worry about!" Naruto laughed, speeding up some _more_, and Sasuke couldn't help but tighten the grip on his headless roommate, cursing inwardly for ever agreeing to ride with him. He would have better been late for the presentation and quite content with it.

Under his tight grip Naruto felt small and hot.

"Sasuke! Stop tickling me!" He sped up even more and Sasuke closed his eyes, clutching to Naruto under his tee-shirt.

_Eder vill jag gifva de gångare tolf__  
__Som gå uti rosendelunde__  
__Aldrig har det varit någon sadel uppå dem__  
__Ej heller betsel uti munnen_

* * *

_"Sir Mannelig, Sir Mannelig won't you marry me, __  
__For all that I'll gladly give you?__  
__You may answer only yes or no, __  
__Will you do so or no?"_

Naruto instantly became the center of the group and Sasuke, Sex-on-legs; Sasuke, God-of-the-whole-Universe had trouble understanding why.

They could hardly understand his tainted with accent English – but laughed at his jokes. Was it because of the friendliness radiating from the blond? Why did they ogle him, but preferred Naruto as a friend? Was he too distant to ask out for beer? But - wait. He had always declined such propositions. He had always…

"Hey, Sasuke, want a beer?" Naruto raised his half-empty glass, nudging him slightly.

"Yeah," he suddenly found himself agreeing, though he should have stood up and gone to the dormitory already. Naruto passed him his own glass and Sasuke drank the beer, savoring the warmth of Naruto's lips on the glass more than the taste of yellowish liquid.

_Herr Mannelig herr Mannelig trolofven i mig__  
__För det jag bjuder så gerna__  
__I kunnen väl svara endast ja eller nej__  
__Om i viljen eller ej_

* * *

_"To you I will give the twelve fine mills, __  
__That stand between Tillo and Terno.__  
__The mill stones are made of the reddest brass __  
__And the wheels are silver-laden."_

"Do you like it here, Sasuke?"

"What do you mean?"

They were lying peacefully on the sofa in their room, Sasuke explaining Naruto the details of a program he had been working at.

"Here, in Kyoto. In Japan. Do you plan on leaving the country?"

"No, I don't. Why would I?"

Neither changed their positions, still not looking at each other, but facing the ceiling.

"You don't seem to... belong here. And – anyway – what do you think of spending a semester or two at Uppsala University? It's one of the most prestigios in Europe."

Sasuke knew Naruto spoke of his own alma mater and let a small smile cross his lips before answering frankly.

"Haven't thought of it, but – I doubt I'd do such a thing."

"Oh," Naruto sighed. "I see."

_Eder vill jag gifva de qvarnarna tolf__  
__Som stå mellan Tillö och Ternö__  
__Stenarna de äro af rödaste gull__  
__Och hjulen silfverbeslagna_

* * *

_"Sir Mannelig, Sir Mannelig won't you marry me, __  
__For all that I'll gladly give you?__  
__You may answer only yes or no, __  
__Will you do so or no?"_

They were all over Naruto and the blond looked so helpless, that Sasuke felt a lump forming in his throat.

"I don't understand, sorry," he repeated for the hundredth time. The girls kept on screaming and Sasuke, having at last recovered from the shock of seeing Naruto being cornered by his, Sasuke's, fangirls in a far corner of the parking lot, stepped forward.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped. "What are they talking about? I don't understand a single word, but they just keep on shouting…"

"Sasuke-kun!" one of them, a first-year obviously, stepped forward. "We heard you are… you have_ a relationship_ with him!"

Sasuke's gaze shifted to Naruto, who was desperately trying to somehow understand what the matter was. The sun was setting and rare rays, having torn the cloudy sky, fell on Naruto's face, lighting up bright blonde hair.

"It's none of your business," he answered neutrally, giving neither a 'yes' nor a 'no'. Then he nodded to Naruto and sat on the motorcycle behind him, hands sneaking under the jacket and shirt to rest in the familiar warmth. He had forgotten gloves in the dormitory again.

_Herr Mannelig herr Mannelig trolofven i mig__  
__För det jag bjuder så gerna__  
__I kunnen väl svara endast ja eller nej__  
__Om i viljen eller ej_

* * *

_"To you I will give the gilded sword, __  
__That jingles from fifteen gold rings. __  
__And strike with it in battle as you will __  
__On the battlefield you will conquer."_

They were alone in their room again and yet again Sasuke found weird comfort in Naruto's endless talks.

"…and them I had no other choice than to use a window to get into the apartment – and it was fifth floor! So I had to climb…"

"Say, Naruto… is Europe as gay as they say it is?" he interrupted unexpectedly even for himself.

"What! Oh, you almost gave me a heart attack! No, it's like any other part of the world… Why do you ask?"

"Just a thought… Are you gay?" same nonchalant tone without even a hint of mockery.

"What! No, of course no! Well, I don't actually have any prejudice towards being gay – but I can't imagine myself liking a guy."

"I see…" he stood up and stretched like a cat. "You're leaving in three week, am I right?"

"Yeah… time goes by fast."

"I have a present for you."

"Really?"

_Eder vill jag gifva deett förgyllande svärd__  
__Som klingar utaf femton guldringar__  
__Och strida huru I strida vill__  
__Stridsplatsen skolen i väl vinna_

* * *

_"Sir Mannelig, Sir Mannelig won't you marry me, __  
__For all that I'll gladly give you?__  
__You may answer only yes or no, __  
__Will you do so or no?"_

They were sitting at the roof of the highest building in Kyoto watching the sun rise over the frozen in December cold city.

"I never thought you'd give me something like this as a parting present…" Naruto said quietly, almost whispered against Sasuke's shoulder, as they were sharing the warmth of his jacket.

Instead of answering, Sasuke hugged him tighter and returned his gaze to the horizon, clouds painted the color of blood and gold.

"Our groupmates are making a farewell party in two weeks, just before you leave," he said after a long pause. Naruto's reply was sleepy and comfortable.

"Mm-nd?'

"No, nothing. Just wanted you to know."

"Sasuke..."

"Yes?"

"In Sweden sky is much more beautiful. Wanna see?"

Sasuke didn't answer, only hugged him tighter.

_Herr Mannelig herr Mannelig trolofven i mig__  
__För det jag bjuder så gerna__  
__I kunnen väl svara endast ja eller nej__  
__Om i viljen eller ej_

* * *

_"To you I will give a brand new shirt, __  
__The lustrous best for to wear. __  
__It is not sewn with needle or thread __  
__But crocheted of the whitest silk."_

"Is it some weird Scandinavian tradition – exchange shirts?"

"No, bastard, it's like… Well, I just want to!"

Sasuke sighed and opened the closet.

"Okay, choose." Naruto leered.

"The one you're wearing now." Sasuke blinked, but then leered back.

"I'll take your current one as well."

Not breaking eye contact even for tenth of a second, looking anywhere but into each other's eyes, they stripped of their shirts.

_Eder vill jag gifva en skjorta så ny__  
__Den bästa i lysten att slita__  
__Inte är hon sömmad av nål eller trå__  
__Men virkat av silket det hvita_

* * *

_"Sir Mannelig, Sir Mannelig won't you marry me, __  
__For all that I'll gladly give you?__  
__You may answer only yes or no, __  
__Will you do so or no?"_

Sasuke watched his overwhelmingly drunk ex-girlfriend Sakura speak to Naruto.

"He is gay, Naruto, gay. You see, you, blond mother-fucker? Gay. Has he tried to fuck your brain out yet? I bet he did. He likes blondes. Stupid blondes, ready to spread legs for him… How did I find out? Well, the fucker always liked to put his device up my ass more than…"

Naruto was smiling cheerfully, drinking his beer and nodding. He didn't understand a single word. Sasuke was watching them with no intention to interfere.

The image he had been fighting for almost three months – of Naruto spreading his long tanned legs for him – had been more vivid than ever before.

_Herr Mannelig herr Mannelig trolofven i mig__  
__För det jag bjuder så gerna__  
__I kunnen väl svara endast ja eller nej__  
__Om i viljen eller ej_

* * *

_"Gifts such as these I would gladly receive __  
__If you were a Christian woman. __  
__But I know you are the worst mountain troll __  
__From the spawn of Necken and the devil!"_

"Hey, Sasuke, do you remember the talk we had had last month? They one of Europe being all gay? So – are _you_ gay?" Just like that, as soon as they entered their room, Naruto asked him.

"I am." He didn't see any point in denying the obvious. And – Naruto was leaving the next day.

"Oh."

Sasuke stepped closer to him, dropping his jacket on the floor. He reached out and touched Naruto's cheek, flawless, except for three horizontal scars.

Sasuke stepped closer to him and his other hand sneaked around Naruto's waist, fingers dancing along the skin between the waistband of his jeans and the bottom of his shirt.

Sasuke stepped closer to him and kissed Naruto, ever so lightly…

"No."

_Sådana gvor toge jag väl emot__  
__Om du vore en kristelig qvinna__  
__Men nu så är du det värsta bergatroll__  
__Af Neckens och djävulens stämma_

* * *

_"Sir Mannelig, Sir Mannelig won't you marry me, __  
__For all that I'll gladly give you?__  
__You may answer only yes or no, __  
__Will you do so or no?"_

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." In the calamity of Kyoto airport bathroom they spoke.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Naruto. You didn't offend me."

"No, I mean…"

"Naruto. Please."

"O-okay."

They stood there, among toilet booths, Sasuke smoking secretly in that forbidden area.

"I've got to go already… The registration ends soon."

"Right."

It was so awkward! Maybe he shouldn't have done the day before what he had done? But… he didn't regret doing it. Maybe this small, ever so platonic memory would stay with him – along with endless hugs, lying together on the sofa, uncountable glasses of beer and gripping onto Naruto while he rode rented motorcycle… Along with endless wild dreams – of naked, helpless blond under him, again and again pleading for…

"You… if you ever reconsider… Uppsala is always there, you know?"

"Hardly."

"Then – bye?"

"Bye, Naruto."

"You… write me, 'kay?"

_Herr Mannelig herr Mannelig trolofven i mig__  
__För det jag bjuder så gerna__  
__I kunnen väl svara endast ja eller nej__  
__Om i viljen eller ej_

* * *

_The mountain troll ran out the door __  
__She wailed and she shrieked so loudly __  
__"Had I gotten that handsome squire __  
__From my torment I would be free now"_

Sasuke drank and drank. He was lost in between countless glasses of beer and yet he didn't feel dazed enough to forget. And forgive – himself, for loosing so much time. Earlier, just a little earlier – and maybe, maybe he would have succeeded?

His room was too empty without Naruto, too cold and too dead.

And Sasuke was too empty and too cold without him. And – yes, he was dead.

That's why – not because he was drunk to the point of seeing pink elephants – he did what he did.

_Bergatrollet ut på dörren sprang__  
__Hon rister och jämrar sig svåra__  
__Hade jag fått den fager ungersven__  
__Så hade jag mestat min plåga_

* * *

_"Sir Mannelig, Sir Mannelig won't you marry me, __  
__For all that I'll gladly give you?__  
__You may answer only yes or no, __  
__Will you do so or no?"_

"Sa-sauke! Wha-what are you doing here!" Naruto, wide-eyed and speechless, could not tear eyes away from tall figure of his Japanese friend standing in front of him nowhere else, but in the hall of the main building of Uppsala University.

Half a month passed since Naruto left to Sweden – new semester came and right after Christmas break Sasuke left Kyoto.

"I'm studying here, _usuratonkachi_."

"Hey! I know what it means, you bastard! Don't you dare insulting me!"

_Herr Mannelig herr Mannelig trolofven i mig__  
__För det jag bjuder så gerna__  
__I kunnen väl svara endast ja eller nej__  
__Om i viljen eller ej_

* * *

_"Sir Mannelig, Sir Mannelig won't you marry me, __  
__For all that I'll gladly give you?__  
__You may answer only yes or no, __  
__Will you do so or no?"_

And then, the same very day – or, rather, night – Sasuke found himself in Naruto's apartment, undressing the person he loved most of all in this world.

"Don't say anything, please."

And a trail of small kisses down Naruto's spine sealed his words. And Naruto – mutely – agreed to whatever Sasuke meant to say, forgetting himself completely in a rush of moans and pants.

He presented himself to Sasuke, happily forgetting the saddest Christmas he had ever had in his entire life.

They physically became one in midnight.

They had united mentally long before.

"You know, Sasuke, there's a song I like a lot. It's a sad one… Of a troll woman asking a knight to become her husband and promising him many gifts if only he says 'yes'."

"Mmm?"

"He declined. I always wondered – why… I felt sad for her, you know?"

"Naruto…"

"I always wished he would say 'yes'…"

Sasuke sighed and hugged Naruto tighter, as if intending to break his bones.

"I'll say 'yes' for him, kay?"

"_Herr Mannelig herr Mannelig, trolofven i mig,__  
__För det jag bjuder så gerna…__  
__I kunnen väl svara endast ja eller nej__  
__Om i viljen eller ej?"_

"_Ej_. I love you."

"I… I love you too."


End file.
